User blog:Ninja~Toast/Would You Survive the Hunger Games? - Interactive Game
This is going to completely fail. Perfect. Well these have been some sort of trend going around the wiki for a few days, and I thought; why not? Sorry Vinny, for copying. >:D Anyway, I added a little twist to it. Instead of finding out what tribute you're alike most, you're trying to survive. I'll put a series of questions for you, and you'll survive or die depending on how you answer. Some questions have more than one correct answer. There may be more than one way to win the games, it just all depends. Finish all the questions first, once you scroll down to the end of the page you'll figure out when you first died. Woo-hoo. So yeah go. Read "The Bloodbath" and click on the links under the options once reading through them thoroughly. I suggest scrolling to the top of the page, and going through the "contents" in order to find where you must go. 'The Bloodbath' 'Question' You are the District 5 female in the Hunger Games. Your launching pad rises and you get a closer look at the arena. The tributes beside you aren't much of a threat, though you don't know their strategy. In front of you, there is a plastic bag very easy to reach. You don't know what's in the bag, though there must be something in there. About three meters in front of the plastic bag, is another bag where you can see a dart sticking out of the opening. You instantly know the bag contains a blowgun and darts. However, another tribute has their eyes trained on the bag, so you'd have to put up a fight to achieve the blowgun. The career tributes look fierce this year, so you don't know if you should participate or not. You have many options. What will you do? 'Options' O1.) Not wanting to risk death, you turn around and run away hoping for luck. If you answered this, go to Bloodbath Aftermath 1 O2.) You pounce on the tribute you feel is the weakest next to you and hope that your strength will prevail. If you answered this, go to Bloodbath Aftermath 2 O3.) You sprint for the plastic bag, hoping it's contents will be useful. You run away from the Cornucopia after, not wanting to participate any longer. If you answered this, go to Bloodbath Aftermath 3 O4.) You run for the plastic bag and the blowgun and darts, ready for a fight. You run away from the Cornucopia, after retrieving both articles. If you answered this, go to Bloodbath Aftermath 4 O5.) You ignore the plastic bag, and immediately sprint for the blowgun. You pick it up, and start to kill tributes at the bloodbath, hoping that you will gain motivation from the Capitol viewers and possibly even sponsor gifts. If you answered this, go to Bloodbath Aftermath 5 'Bloodbath Aftermath 1' 'Question' The gong sounds and you dash off your platform, never to see the Cornucopia again. You tumble down a deep slope, and you trip on a twig. You slowly get up, to see a career tower you. The careers sword is raised up high, and is about to plunge in your chest. Luckily, you have the sense to dodge the sword, which plunges deep into the ground. The career struggles to retrieve the sword from the ground, giving you time to make a hasty retreat. You continue to sprint until you stop by a steam, where you decide to lean against a boulder to catch your breath. Without supplies, you're going to have to find a way to survive. What is your first instinct? 'Options' O1.) Find a camouflaged shelter just in case the career can find you again. If you answered this, go to Afternoon 1-1 O2.) Make a home-made bowl out of clay from the stream, and wait for it to harden. You will pour water into the clay bowl once it's harden and place it steadily over a fire, in hopes of purifying the water. If you answered this, go to Afternoon 1-2 O3.) Go out into the wilderness, to find some edible plants. If you answered this, go to Afternoon 1-3 'Afternoon 1-1' 'Question' You decided to search throughout the arena, looking for a place to hide. After determining that there is no safe place to hide in your area, you start to climb up a tree. You're about twenty feet up in the air, until you hear a faint humming sound. You look up to see the fatal wasps strung up to a nest in a tree. Tracker Jackers. They're not mad, though watching them instantly frightens you. You let go of your branch and you scream as you crash to the ground. You become lucky, not breaking anything. You try to get up, but it's no use; you're too injured to move. Things get worse as you hear the footsteps approaching you. The laughter of the careers slowly approaches. You try to crawl away, but your muscles don't co-operate. The career prepares to plunge a sword into your abdomen, as you beg for mercy. No use. The career prepares to plunge his sword your heart, until a dagger appears in his. He crumples to the ground, landing on top of you. The careers run away, not sure what's going on. Your district partner, the District 5 male, towers you. Unexpectedly, he helps you up and leans you to the side of a tree. He tells you not to worry, and he'll take care of things. You've decided that he's trustworthy, as if he wasn't he wouldn't have saved your life. You survive the day, with no options. 'Options' O1.) Your only option is to lay down against the tree, and try to heal if possible. Answer will be revealed later. 'Afternoon 1-2' 'Question' You scrape some clay from the pond's surface and you form a bowl using the clay. Once you're finished, you wash your hands in the stream while you wait for the clay bowl to harden. You waste time during the day by gathering edible plants, planning to make a stew later on during the day. You return to the clay pot, believing that it's dried enough. You assemble firewood by gathering small twigs. You start a fire with ease, and you've got a pot steady over the fire. However, you've already realized your flaw which has gone very mistakable; the clay pot didn't dry long enough. Not knowing that it would take at least a day to dry, you watch the pot slowly melt under the fire. Luckily, with water inside the bowl, the fire is easily put out. However, the smoke is still in the air. You try to fan the smoke away with your jacket, but the smoke continues to remain in the sky. The smoke attracts the careers, who are coming at great speeds. You start to run away, trying to escape. One of the careers quickly shoots a dart at you, and you tumble to the ground. You back away as one of the careers raises their sword. You breathe in the sigh of relief as you see your district partner come to the rescue. He sprints over to the career, and raises a dagger. You look in terror, as another career takes down your district partner. After being accused of a traitor, your district partner dies before your very eyes. And you're next. You close your eyes, as you wait for the piercing pain in your stomach to end. 'Options' You have died. Return to "The Bloodbath" and start over. 'Afternoon 1-3' 'Question' You search for edible plants around the forest. Luckily for you, you spot some blueberries and continue to suck on their skins. The juice from the berries gives you enough liquids for a short amount of time. You continue to pick berries from the bush until the bush is picked clean. You have two handfuls of berries on your hands. You rip a leaf from a tree, and lay down the berries on the leaf. It won't last for long, but it's something. You're enjoying the berries, as you hear the sound of footsteps. You duck into the bushes, shocked to see the careers walking by. Luckily, they don't see you. However, it's a matter of time until they see you, as they're walking closer and closer towards you. You have to move quickly or risk being spotted. What shall you do? 'Options' O1.) Quickly crawl away from sight, hoping they don't hear you. Answered will be revealed later. O2.) Climb up a high tree; although they may be able to see you, they won't be able to reach you. Answer will be revealed later. O3.) Stay put, and hope they're really stupid enough to not see you. Answer will be revealed later. 'Bloodbath Aftermath 2' 'Question' You jump towards the tribute to the left, and she shrieks as you pin her down. The District 11 female. She pleads for you to spare her, but you know that her death is one step closer to survival. A shriek escapes her mouth as you pull her head back. A large crack is heard, signaling the break of a neck. A male tribute cries, and you jump forward, prepared to defend yourself. The District 11 male stands before you, reading to attack, avenging his district partner's death. You punch him in the chest, and he falls backwards. Not ready to waste any more time, you jolt back into the arena. With a death on your hands, you know you're more than a part of these games. You hear the cannons of the dead, and a sponsor balloon rains down upon you. Inside, you find a Kama, canteen, and iodine from a generous sponsor. You've been searching for a lake for hours but nothing appears. If you don't find a lake soon, you're going to be in trouble. You also are lacking food and shelter. What is your first act? 'Options' O1.) Go without water for now, and go collect edible plants. There are lots of them around you, and eating them will give you more energy to search. If you answered this, go to Afternoon 2-1 O2.) Find a harmless animal roaming in the forest, and use it's aid to have it guide you to a river or stream. If you answered this, go to Afternoon 2-2 O3.) Hunt for tributes with your Kama, and hope they have water. If you answered this, go to Afternoon 2-3 'Bloodbath Aftermath 3' 'Question' Nobody is interested in the plastic bag, so you retrieve it with ease. You escape the bloodbath unharmed, and you give yourself time to study the contents in your plastic bag. What remains is a container of iodine and a loaf of bread. Unsatisfied, you turn back to the direction to the Cornucopia, only seeing the District 11 female die at the hands of a career. Knowing that what you have is better than nothing, you run deeper into the woods. You climb up a tree, to survey the arena. However, the trees block the view of most of your surroundings. You sigh, as you figure out how to find a suitable water source. You climb down from the tree and you start to search for a body of water. Hours pass, and you can't find any water. You are lacking shelter as well. What is your first act? 'Options' O1.) Continue searching for water at your own pace, knowing it must show up sooner or later. Answer will be revealed later. O2.) Find a harmless animal roaming in the forest, and use it's aid to have it guide you to a river or stream. Answer will be revealed later. O3.) Spy on enemy tributes, and steal the possible water supply they could have without them looking. Answer will be revealed later. 'Bloodbath Aftermath 4' 'Question' You sprint for the bag containing a blowgun and darts, easily snatching the plastic bag on your way. The District 7 female grabs the bag after you do, and you guys play a game of tug of war to decide who keeps the bag. Giving her a kick to the spleen easily releases her grip. You take a blowgun out of your bag, and place a dart in the funnel. A dart is shot and the District 7 female lies still. You retrieve the dart from the corpse of the District 7 female and you run away. You peak into the plastic bag, and you see a loaf of bread and a bottle of iodine. This addition to the blowgun and darts makes you a deadly tribute in the arena. You count 15 darts in total, giving you enough that you think will last you for a long time. However, you still need water, and fast. You have many options. 'Options' O1.) Search for water, which you can purify with your iodine. Seek shelter after and find a place to rest for the rest of the day. Answer will be revealed later. O2.) Hunt for tributes, hoping that a tribute retrieved water from the bloodbath. Seek shelter after and find a place to rest for the rest of the day. Answer will be revealed later. O3.) Find a place to rest, planning to hunt for water the next day. Answer will be revealed later. 'Bloodbath Aftermath 5' 'Question' You sprint for the bag containing a blowgun and darts, ignoring the plastic bag. Without retrieving the plastic bag, you easily reach the bag first. The District 7 female, who was attempting to retrieve the bag containing the blowgun, runs off. You load a dart in your blowgun and you fire, killing the District 7 female on your first hit. You turn around, and look at the District 11 female who is also running away. One dart in her neck makes her tumble to the ground. You run to your dead victims, retrieving your darts from their corpses. You attempt to run away, when a hand rests on your shoulder. You turn around, seeing a career standing before you. Towering your height, you attempt to run away until the career stops you. Observing your display at the bloodbath, the career wants you to join their pack. If you were to say no, you risk them killing you on the spot. If you were to say yes, you could risk them turning on you later into the games. You don't have many options. 'Options' O1.) Accept the invitation to the careers. Answer will be revealed later. O2.) Decline the invitation to the careers. Answer will be revealed later. Category:Blog posts